Sweet Seduction of the Soul
by KissableCandies
Summary: They say that when we are all created, that a soul that is exact to ours follows us into this world of the living, and finds its way into its own body. They say, that fate always brings the two souls together. One way or another. Sooner or later. Draco/NA


Morgan groaned and sat up in bed, having heard the sound of her parents' raised voices in the next room over from hers. Again. They had been fighting ever since her step dad had started drinking, and her mom hadn't had the guts to divorce him because they 'needed the money from his job', so they just fought. Rolling her eyes and throwing the covers back off of herself, she stood up on her bed and stepped off, landing on the carpeted floor with no sound, like always. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she went over to her closet and opened the double doors, slipped on her maroon striped sweatshirt and skinny jeans, then grabbed her suitcase from the corner and went back over to her bed. She picked her wand up from the nightstand, and tucked it up the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Going over to her window, she hefted it up by the bottom of the frame, and shoved her suitcase through the opening. Hearing the muffled thump sound of the suitcase hitting the grass on the ground below, she grimaced and hoped her mom and step dad didn't hear anything... which was likely since she could still hear them yelling. Rolling her eyes once more she slipped out of the window, and onto the roof that was set directly underneath her window, and slid down the slanted sheet of metal.

Once she was standing firmly on the ground, she took out her wand and waved it over her suitcase, muttering a spell to cause it to follow behind her as she walked down the street, away from her house. Calling the two-story building that she lived in her home, would be a lie. That wasn't her home. Her home, was with her biological father. Not that she'd admit who he was, though. She had managed to keep that one part of her life a secret from everyone at Hogwarts. Having the Minister of Magic as a father, wasn't exactly something she was particularly proud of. She just wanted to be semi-normal. Her mother had divorced him the second he'd taken the position, but hey, that's what he'd been trying to make happen. Her parents had been sort of peaceful for awhile, until Morgan's father had been offered the position of Minister of Magic, and her mother threatened to divorce him if he took it.

Two days later, what do you know. He'd taken the job, and her mother had filed the divorce. Everyone was happy. Sort of. Morgan didn't like the idea of having to switch from house to house every holiday or weekend, especially since her mother was moving to the United States of America and taking her with her. She hadn't even been old enough to really understand what was going on at the time, but as soon as she found out that moving to America meant no more daddy, she began to act out and rebel against everything her mother said. Fortunately, her mother had friends in England, so when they went to visit them, Morgan got to see her dad. Which, she totally loved. But of course she had to stay with her mother at her friends' house until after dinner, and then she was allowed to leave with her father and spend time with him.

A particular friend of her mother's, actually best friend you would say, had a son. And this son, she'd had a crush on. For awhile. Until first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that is. Then, she and he were sorted into different houses, and they barely got to see each other except for on the holidays, and even then they sort of ignored each other. Morgan was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. They learned, that it wasn't good for those two houses to mix. But nevertheless, their mothers stayed the best of friends, and rolled their eyes whenever their children complained of having to sit next to one another at the dinner table. Morgan just ate less so she could leave faster, to escape with her father, and ignored the boy.

Why were they so unfriendly? Well, a couple of days after school had started, he had dumped her headfirst down the school's well. Only to scare her of course, but still. One of the professors had rushed over and helped her out of the well before she could fall in all the way, and scolded the boy. After that they just ignored each other completely at school. Morgan began to date in her third year, and completely forgot about the boy whom she'd once had a crush on, and whom had dumped her down a well in first year. Suddenly looking up from the sidewalk, she broke out of her thoughts as a car horn blared as the vehicle whipped past her, and realized that she had walked all the way up to the interstate. Flipping her hood up onto her head, she jogged down into the tunnels that ran underneath the cars and trucks that went back and forth on the interstate above, and stuck her hands inside her pockets. She rounded a corner, and came up to the entry way to the port hole that someone had made down there, and handed the guard five bucks for passage. Her suitcase still following behind, she walked into the brick wall of the tunnel and came out on the other side, and into the lobby of Grand Central Station. _Hm. England never changes._

She made her way out of the lobby and over to the platforms, searching for platform 9 and 2 quarters with her eyes. Spotting the platform, she walked over, and within a moment she was on the other side of the wall, standing beside other witches and wizards loading the train and waiting for their parents to get through with obsessing over rules and guidelines for the year. The trains whistle blew, and Morgan moved forward to board the train. When she got up to the steps, though she stopped in her tracks, almost walking into a person. A person she really had hoped she wouldn't see ever again. A mister Draco Malfoy. The boy who had dumped her headfirst down a well in first year.


End file.
